Libertad
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Todo tiene un precio.


**Universo: **_Manga y anime._

**Spoilers: **_Ninguno._

**Advertencias:** _Muerte._

* * *

><p><strong>LIBERTAD<strong>

[Viñeta]

El corazón de Eren se encoge en su pecho. Empequeñece todo lo que puede. Se estruja y duele. Hay sangre derramándose sobre el piso de concreto. Está caliente y espesa; es roja, está brillando tanto como las estrellas por la noche. Le recuerda que es vida. Una vida que se escapa y una vida que no puede volver. Una vida que se ha ido incluso antes de que él pudiera ver.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Eren, pero no es algo que él no pueda entender o saber con un solo vistazo.

Nadie parece querer contestarle. ¿Cómo podrían? Es evidente. ¿Qué hay para saber? Es lo de siempre. Un titán. Simple y llanamente ha sido un titán.

Incluso cuando la mirada de Eren está más vacía que cualquier otra que hayan visto antes, Armin se acerca a él llorando. Lleva el rostro anegado en lágrimas y el hipo no lo deja siquiera sorberse la nariz, pero se esfuerza por llegar a él. Por cuestionar su duda.

—Ella... Mikasa...

Con sólo escuchar su nombre, Eren llega a la conclusión de que no puede saber. O, más bien dicho, no quiere. Si escucha se va a quebrar y si se quiebra no sabe lo que podría pasar.

—No importa . Ya está —se las arregla para decir. Su garganta es un nudo y le cuesta respirar.

Jean se levanta del suelo. Tiene la ropa echa jirones. No llora ni solloza, pero su rostro parece trastornado. Está enloqueciendo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que no importa? —vocifera—. Es Mikasa, ¿no es que la conoces desde que eran unos críos? ¿Por qué te comportas como la mierda que eres? ¿De verdad no sientes nada?

¿No sentir nada? Eren piensa que Jean es un idiota. Él está sintiendo tanto, está tan ahogado por dentro que no puede hacer nada. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Gritar? ¿Llorar? ¿Ir a matar al titán que acabó con ella? ¿Culparse a sí mismo por su muerte? ¿Enterrarla? ¿Soportarlo nada más? No es como si no supiera que alguien iba a morir desde el momento en que se enlistó. Es sólo que no creyó que sería tan rápido. Sólo no pensó que sería ella. No le pasó por la cabeza. Nunca.

Eren opta por no decir nada. La cabeza va a explotarle siquiera buscando una respuesta. Susurra a Jean 'gracias' solamente. Por sus ropas, es obvio que él ha sido quien ha traído su cuerpo a salvo. Y de verdad está agradecido por eso. Al menos de esa manera puede decir adiós. Aunque ella no lo escuche. Aunque ella ya no sepa nada sobre nada. Aunque ella jamás pueda enterarse de que su final sólo es el principio y que su derrota (_su muerte_), ha sido también su victoria. La victoria de toda la humanidad.

(_Tan solitario. Tan agridulce_).

Los caídos en combate ya no están. ¿Cómo es entonces que el mundo puede seguir girando?

(Tan injusto. Tan cruel).

¿Qué hay de todos los muertos? (_¿Qué hay de Mikasa? ¿Qué hay de ella?_). ¿Por qué la victoria no tiene el sabor de la gloria y la felicidad está teñida de negro?

Eren toma a Mikasa entre sus brazos porque ya no hay nada más que hacer. Sabe que su corazón se ha detenido y que no hay nada que él pueda hacer realmente por ella. Ni siquiera morir. ¿Cómo podría? Ella murió por la libertad que él soñaba y ahora la libertad sabe a ella; tampoco su vida es más suya, sino de ella. De ella solamente, a pesar de que ya no esté.

La sangre escurre del incompleto cuerpo de Mikasa. Le recuerda a Eren que su vida se ha marchado y que no volverá.

Entonces llora. Grita y la llama sin control hasta que su boca se seca, sus ojos no lloran y su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos.

Ah. Tan malo. Le obsequió una bufanda, pero no le dijo cuánto la quería ni siquiera una sola vez.

—Pero gracias. Gracias por entregarme la libertad.

**[FINAL]**

* * *

><p><strong>[Notas y aclaraciones]<strong>

**¿Qué weá es esta? Maté a Mikasa de manera random cuando al inicio había un puñetero propósito (el cual olvidé como a la octava frase xD).**

**¡De fruta madre!**

**Escribiré fluff para compensar este desastre. ¡Espérenlo!**

**Por cierto, Miss Wong está creando un bonito foro para este fandom. No hay ni una wea ahora, pero ¡habrá!. Así que piensen en alistarse a la legión de reconocimiento (what?). Habrá juegos de azar y mujerzuelas :D, ok, no. Mujerzuelas no, habrá 'hombrezuelos'. Jajaja. Después de fanfiction(punto)net/ añaden: **_forum/Wings-of-freedom/164809/_

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**


End file.
